1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle lamp, and more particularly, to a structure for sealing the space between a lamp body of the lamp and a panel of a vehicle body.
2. Prior Art
Hitherto, when a lamp is joined to a panel of a vehicle body, an elastic sealing member, such as a sheet packing, is interposed between the lamp and the panel of the vehicle body so as to provide a buffer and to maintain a seal.
As shown in FIG. 12, a wall structure 18' is formed on a rear surface 14a' of a lamp body 14', and an elastic sealing member 20' is allowed to adhere to the leading end of the wall structure 18'. After the lamp 10' has been joined to a panel 2' of a vehicle body, a sealing effect along the wall structure 18' can, therefore, be maintained. As a result, introduction of water or the like into the lamp 10' can be prevented.
The lamp 10' for a vehicle shown in the foregoing drawing incorporates a wall configuration 18' which is formed to extend as one simple closed curve. Therefore, a great compressive load has to be exerted on the elastic sealing member 20' when the lamp 10' is joined to the panel 2' of the vehicle body. Moreover, the central position of the elastic sealing member 20' may accidentally shift to the right and/or to the left of the wall configuration 18'. If the lamp 10' is joined to the panel 2' of the vehicle body in such a shifted state, the required sealing effect cannot be maintained.